A Change of Heart
by AlexanderLuvsToonz
Summary: Carla has a mission to go undercover as Rita, sneak into the palace, and steal the tiara so she can give it to Shuriki so that she and her father can become malvagos, but as she begins to develop a friendship with Elena and her friends she's having second thoughts of this evil plot. Will she go through with the plan? or will she embrace her newfound friendship?
1. Carla and Naomi bonding

**Authors** **Note: **This is my first fanfic, I've been watching Elena of Avalor for a while and I love the show, I've decided to do a fanfic project called "Carla's Redemption" Im going to be writing stories about Carla Delgado on her journey of being good, this first chapter is going to focus on Carla and Naomi, as Carla finds out that she has more in common with Naomi than she thought. _Please note_: This takes place between "a Spy in the Palace" and "Rise of the Sorceress" so Carla is still disguised as Rita. I know its short, but I hope you like this chapter, Enjoy!

* * *

Carla wasn't fond of Naomi while they were organizing festivals together, she never considered Naomi to be her friend, that is until she got to know her a little better.

...

Carla was still disguised as Rita as she and Naomi were creating banners for the sunflower festival and the two started talking,

"Hey Rita, thanks for all the help you've done around the palace, said Naomi. "We wouldn't have a festival if you weren't around."

"No problem, it's what I do." said Rita "Besides, You do these things a lot better than I ever could."

"Well, I do it all for Avalor." said Naomi.

"You really like this country don't you?" asked Rita.

"Of course, it's like home to me." said Naomi.

"It must be great doing important stuff for the kingdom." said Rita.

"Yeah, it is great." said Naomi "you know, I don't usually get opportunities like this."

Now Carla was curious. What do you mean by that? she asked.

"When I first came to Avalor, I was just a girl from the port. I've always loved to help the people of this country and I always come up with many ideas help this kingdom thrive, I even gave Elena advice when we first met. That's why she made me a member of the grand council, because she saw that I had the potential to be an advisor and that I care so much for this kingdom, ever since then we started to grow a very good relationship and we became best friends. Her grandparents are on the council too, and so is her cousin Esteban, he isn't fond of any of my advice when it came to making political decisions, and he's not the only one, Dona Paloma sees less of me and others like them who feel the same way. Sometimes just I feel underappreciated by those who don't think I have what it takes to be on the council, but I always remember that Elena has always believed in me and that she put me there for a reason. If there's anything I learned from being a grand council member is that you have to speak up and believe in yourself, even if no one supports you on it."

Carla was amazed at her story, she thought she was the only one who has dealt with being neglected by everyone along with her father.

"Why share this with me?" She asked.

Because we're friends, Naomi answered. I know we haven't started out so well, but that's what the sunflower festival is all about, right? New beginnings.

That touched Carla, she never had any friends at her or around her childhood, it felt nice at the moment, now she felt bad for making Naomi look like a fool.

"Right, new beginnings." said Rita.

...

Later that night Carla went to her room she thought about what Naomi said. She had always felt lonely along with her father because nobody cared for the Delgados when Shuriki was in power, they have always been underappreciated knowing that the past generations of Delgados have always been thieves, making everyone despise her and father when she was just a kid. Relating her past life to Naomi's it made perfect sense to her.

"Maybe we could be friends after all." Carla thought.

* * *

**Authors** **Note: **That's the first chapter. Again, I know it's short but I got more chapters planned for this story. So what did you think of this story? Do you have any ideas or suggestions? Any changes to be made? Please review, thank you.


	2. Carla's First Date

**Authors Note: **_Hey everyone, thanks for the reviews. You asked for CarlaxMateo well... You got it! I tried to make this as romantic as possible so I hope you like it, Enjoy! _

* * *

Carla knew the only way to get to the maruvian spellbreaker potion was Mateo, to do that she had to romanticize him since he was attracted to her disguised look as Rita.

Carla never was attracted to Mateo, but that was about to change when Mateo asked her out.

...

"Hey Rita, I have a day off tomorrow, so I was wondering if you not too busy or anything that we could hang out sometime?" Mateo asked.

"Like a date?" Rita asked.

Yeah, a date. Mateo said.

She didn't really want to go out with him but she had to stay on his good side to make her trustworthy.

"Sure Marco, I'll go out with you." Rita said hesitantly.

"Mateo." he said.

"Right" said Rita.

"Okay Great, so there's this cool place in Avalor that I know you're going to love, see you tomorrow at 11?"

"Sure, can't wait." Rita said with an awkward smile.

Carla felt uncomfortable going out with him, she wasn't used to romance.

...

Carla went back to the shack to give a full report to Victor and Shuriki.

"Carla, have you stolen the maruvian spellbreaker?" Victor asked

"Not yet, Papa." said Carla.

What's taking you so long to get it? Victor asked.

"I kinda got myself into a little complication." said Carla.

"And what is that?" Victor asked.

Carla cringed as she answered him "I have a date with the royal wizard." Carla moaned.

Victor was shocked "What!?"

"I know, I know, but I have to do it so I could gain his trust, I can't make one wrong move that can make him or anybody in the castle suspicious" She said

Victor was infuriated. "Great, my daughter goes on a secret mission and the next thing you know, she's on a date with a boy."

"Hey, I don't even like that pathetic nerdy wizard!" She retorted.

"You know Shuriki won't be happy about this."

Then Shuriki popped in.

"Actually, this is a smart move." Shuriki said.

Victor was shocked. "Wait, what?"

Carla was just as surprised as Victor.

"This is an opportunity to get some information about Elena, the boy wizard is the one person Elena is close to." Shuriki said. "As you go on your date, ask him everything about Elena, all of her strengths and weaknesses."

"Okay, if you say so." Carla said.

"And if possible…. Don't let him hold your hand or kiss you!" Victor strictly said

Carla squirmed at that remark "Eww, no! that's not gonna happen!"

Victor was very uncomfortable with some boy taking her daughter out on a date especially if it's one of their enemies.

"You two have fun." Shuriki said with an evil smile.

"But not too much fun!" Victor sternly said.

Carla felt disgusted at the fact that she was going out with the royal wizard. " Ugh, I won't be able fun at all on this date." Carla cringed.

...

The next morning, Mateo was about to leave the house to go on his date with Rita, when his mother Rafa came to hug him squealing with joy, "I can't believe my young man has a girlfriend!"

"Mama, were not even there yet, this date is only a start to get to know each other." said Mateo.

"I know, I'm just happy to see my boy to go out on a date with a girl who is very lucky." Rafa gushed.

"Okay Mom, I have to go but I'll be back tonight by 10:00." said Mateo.

"Have fun, Mijo, oh and if she breaks your heart I will hunt her down and murder her!" Rafa said savagely.

"Okay, we don't need to go there." Mateo chuckled nervously "Bye, Mama."

"Adios, Mijo." said Rafa.

...

Meanwhile, As Carla prepared for her date, she felt very uncomfortable with this, she thought the date was going to be sappy, but she had to go through it to gain the trust of the royal wizard.

Carla disguised as Rita met Mateo as the castle door.

"Hey Rita," Mateo said.

"Hey Marco" Rita nervously said.

Mateo didn't mind her getting his name wrong as he didn't want to ruin the date.

You ready? Mateo asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be," Rita uncomfortably said with a smile.

As they were walking, Mateo took Rita to a mysterious cave

"What's in there?" Rita asked

"You'll see." said Mateo.

All around the cave there were magical jewels all around the cave. these jewels make magical light forms into illusions, each area of the cave shows different illusions.

Through the first area of the cave Carla and Mateo saw the sky,and were walking on clouds it felt like they were on air, Carla was actually amazed

"Woah!" She said. "It's like I'm actually walking on air, this is so cool!

they saw clouds coming towards them Carla and Mateo each grabbed one they made certain figures of each cloud.

Carla made a diamond shape.

Mateo made a beard and mustache on his face pretending to be Esteban.

"Hello my name is Esteban, and I love my mustache." Mateo imitated

Carla giggled a little.

She didn't recognize he had a little humor in him.

The second area of that cave created forms of water and waves that transports them under the sea there were sea creatures all around Carla felt like she could touch the sea surrounding her.

"Beautiful." she said.

"I know." said Mateo looking at Carla who is still disguised as Rita.

The third area of that cave created the galaxy, Mateo and Carla saw the planets and stars and milky ways everywhere, they landed on one of the planets and both of them laughing and giggling as they were floating into space. Carla felt like she was out of this world that nobody would stop her.

The final area of that cave formed jaquins everywhere as they were flying with them flying from jungles to mountains. Carla felt free like a bird spreading her wings through the sky.

As soon they reached the exit of the cave Carla was really amazed, that was the best time she ever had.

"That was amazing!" she shouted.

"I knew you'd like it. It's one of the most magical places to visit in Avalor." Mateo said.

...

Mateo and Carla went out to get something to eat after a long day at the mystical cave.

They stopped by to get some tacos, while they were eating Carla was actually trying to get to know Mateo.

"So Marco, you're really good at this magic stuff." Rita said.

"I'm not that good at it, sometimes I make mistakes, but I strive to be better." said Mateo. "Im just following the footsteps of my abuelo, Alacazar."

Your grandfather was a wizard? Rita asked.

"Yes, everyday I strive to be like him, he's the one who inspired me to pursue magic. Elena has total confidence in me she believes that I have what it takes to be a great wizard, even after I helped save her and her family, and overthrew Shuriki together That's why she made me the royal wizard. I still have some insecurities on what spells or potions to use, but I always get support from my friends and my Mom."

What about your Dad? Rita asked.

"Never knew him, mom told me he just ran away from my life and never came back." said Mateo.

"I'm sorry" said Rita.

"It's okay, he wasn't probably a good father anyway." said Mateo.

Carla was very touched by his story, she can relate to him as her mom promised Carla that she would come back to her and Victor once she got back from her training to become a malvago she and father waited for seven years, and when Victor assumed she was dead, Carla just cried on her father's shoulder as she mourned the loss of her mother, ever since then she wanted to be a malvago just like her mother.

Now that she heard Mateo's story, she has never been more attracted to him than anything, although Mateo was into her disguise look as Rita.

"You know for what it's worth I think you are a great wizard even before you can do magic." Rita said.

"Thanks Rita." said Mateo.

...

They left the Taco restaurant and took a walk down the streets of Avalor to a bridge across the river. They leaned against the rail together as Mateo got an opportunity to get to know "Rita."

"So where are you from?" Mateo asked.

"It doesn't matter, where I come from I feel lonely, which is why I came here to visit Armando." Rita replied. "I mean familia is the most important part in your life right?"

"Why wouldn't you want to go back?" Mateo asked.

"Let's just say that there are some things in my life I'm not really proud of." Rita said.

"Well whatever it is, I'm pretty sure you're bigger than that." said Mateo.

"Maybe, but what if I had no choice? What if I had to risk everything to gain what I have to achieve?" Rita asked.

"Well life is all about risks, but you can't go through them alone without family and friends by your side, you have your cousin Armando, and you have me, Elena, Naomi and everybody else who likes you and are willing to help you out." said Mateo. "because here in Avalor, everyone is familia."

"Good to know." Rita smiled.

Carla was glad that she went out with Mateo at first she saw him as nerdy and foolish, but she found out there's something more to him than just a wizard.

She had pretended to like Mateo, but after today, she started to change her feelings towards him. She became more attracted to him.

Their hands slid into each other as they looked at the reflection of the moon in the river.

After their date was over they went back to the palace and they both said goodnight to each other as they departed their separate ways.

"Good night, Rita." said Mateo.

"Good night, Marco." said Rita.

Mateo still didn't even mind her getting his name wrong throughout the whole day since he didn't want to ruin the moment.

When Carla got back to her room, she was so happy, nobody cared for so much just as her father did. She never had this much fun throughout her childhood, not even as a teenager. Now she was totally in love with Mateo, for the first time in her life, Carla felt romance. But as she looked in the mirror and saw herself in her actual appearance, she felt sad because she knew that this romance was not going to last forever.

* * *

**Author's Note: **_Thanks for reading. And as always, drop a review. Thank you and stay tuned for the next Chapter._


	3. Elena and Carla's Beginning Friendship

**Authors Note: **_Hey everyone, this took a lot of work but I finally got it down, This chapter is about Elena and Carla, this is where their friendship starts to grow. This one is going to have a lot of feels._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

"Did you learn anything about Elena from the boy wizard?" Shuriki asked

"Uhhhh, Not really." Carla nervously said.

Carla forgot to ask Mateo about Elena's weaknesses, she had no excuse to say.

Shuriki was really irritated.

"I send you to steal a simple tiara, and you can't even get anything about Elena's weakness from the boy wizard! or you were having too much fun?"

"No way! You know I cant stand that mushy stuff!" Carla proclaimed. even though she never admitted that she liked the date with Mateo.

"He didn't make a move on you did he?" Victor asked.

"No." said Carla, "He was just too annoying to put up with."

"You just make sure you steal the maruvian spellbreaker so we can free Fiero before your disguise wears off." said Shuriki. "Because If you don't, Elena will find out who you are, and we are going to have to leave you behind, and you and your father will never become malvagos. Are we clear?" Shuriki had an angry serious look on her face.

"Understood." said Carla.

as Carla was about to back to the palace, Victor pulled Carla aside to talk to her.

"Listen to me Carla, Shuriki means business, she will leave you behind to be thrown in prison, and I won't be able to do anything about it. I don't want that to happen to you, Mija." Victor said.

"I know Papa." Carla said. "I will get that potion so we can become malvagos, I won't let you down."

"And one more thing, don't let that boy wizard mess with you." Victor strictly said.

"Papa, I already told you that I don't even like him." said Carla.

"I hope so, because theirs is no way I would ever let anybody date my daughter, even if it was a fake one." said Victor.

Carla just rolled her eyes at that remark.

"I have to get back to the palace, Papa." Carla said.

"We'll be waiting for you to have that potion in your hands." said Victor.

"Yes Papa". Carla said.

Carla felt nervous, she knew what was going to happen if she doesn't get that potion, and after that date with Mateo, she felt guilty that she had to go betray him after being so kind to her. She had to stay on task on her mission.

...

During the time Carla had been undercover as Rita she had been helping Elena and Naomi help prepare for the sunflower festival which was coming up next week.

Carla was actually having a good time planning the festival with Elena and Naomi, and was even nicer than she usually was, Carla was surprised herself that she would be acting this way.

Elena liked "Rita" too even though she didn't know she was actually Carla, she adored her excitement enthusiasm and her smart thinking when it comes to festival planning.

Elena has been impressed with Rita's dedication ever she moved into the castle and she wanted to do something for her in return to thank her for her dedication.

...

One morning, Elena caught Rita leaving her room.

"Hey Rita", said Elena.

"Morning princess." said Rita.

"Hey listen, I figured that we spend the morning together just the two of us." said Elena

"But what about the festival planning?" asked Rita.

"Don't worry we'll be back before you know it." said Elena.

"Okay." said Rita.

Carla was worried, she thought she was onto her,

Elena led Rita outside the castle.

"Where are we going?" asked Rita.

"We are going to go on a little hike." said Elena.

"Hiking? Don't you need hiking equipment for that?" asked Rita.

"Don't worry, I know the way; besides what's the fun in carrying extra package?" Elena said.

"This is going to be a long hike." Rita said to herself.

...

Elena and Rita went to the Avalorin jungle where they climbed up a very large hill.

While Elena was pressing on, Rita tried to keep up as quick as she can.

It took a while but they finally made it.

Elena took Rita to her second favorite view of the city, since her first favorite spot where Elena and Naomi first got to know each other was special to them. Her second favorite spot was a cliff and it had beautiful trees behind them, unlike the first one that has a waterfall and that is higher than the second.

"Well, here we are, one of my favorite views of the city." Elena said.

"Whew, I guess it was worth the hike, I guess." Rita breathed heavily.

"This place is where I can see my kingdom so I can reflect on how beautiful it is." said Elena.

Carla looked the kingdom. She never realized how beautiful it was all the buildings, the colors, and the people who lived there.

"You really love your kingdom so much, do you? " Rita asked.

"I love everything about Avalor!" Elena smiled, Its my home. I love all the sights, the sounds, the music, the culture but most of all, the people and their families, that is what makes us united.

"It looks absolutely perfect." Rita said.

"It's always perfect even before Shuriki came." Elena said.

Carla wasn't born before Shuriki took over so she doesn't know what happened.

"I never even heard about the story of Shuriki. What happened?" Rita asked.

Elena knew how painful the story was but she also knew that Rita had to know. She took a deep breath as she told the story about how Shuriki invaded Avalor.

"It was about diner time so I called Isabel and she was covered in dirt from building a feeder for the jaquins, I was almost done cleaning her up when I heard my parents' carriage pull up outside and then Shuriki came in out of nowhere and killed them in front of my eyes."

"I'm sorry." said Rita.

"The royal wizard alacazar saved the rest of my family by putting them in a enchanted painting, I raced off to fight off shuriki on my own, she tried to kill me but instead she sent me into the amulet by mistake."

Carla was in shock she thought Shuriki was the true owner of Avalor, she never thought Shuriki would have to kill someone in order to take a kingdom.

"I was trapped for 41 years and but then I was set free, with the help of my people I got my family and my kingdom back and we finally driven off Shuriki, and Avalor was at peace again."

"Doesn't feel hard to rule without your parents? Rita asked.

Elena answered, "I may have lost them, but because I keep their memories alive, it's like they're always with me and Isa. Now that I'm crown princess, I'm learning how to become a good ruler, I've made new friends and I've succeeded in many situations to benefit this kingdom. I know I make mistakes sometimes, but I'm growing to become a better leader every day, and I wouldn't even make it this far if it wasn't for my family and friends."

"Wow that's amazing, I wouldn't have guts to take on that kind of pressure myself even if I tried." Rita said.

"But you do have some potential in you Rita, that's why I invited you up here so I could tell you….thank you.

Carla was confused.

"For what?" Rita asked.

"Rita, ever since you came to Avalor you've always been help around , you and Naomi have been working together to make this sunflower festival a successes, from what I've seen you have the Avalor spirit in you."

"For that I want to thank you, not just for festival planning but for everything, we've been trying to get things back together ever since Shuriki was driven off from our kingdom so we can get the spirit of Avalor back, and things have improved faster when you're around. We don't know what we would do without you. You are a good friend Rita."

Carla was touched when she said that to her.

"Your welcome, Elena." Rita said

Elena pulled out a gift for Rita.

"What's this?" Rita asked

"It's a friendship bracelet, I made each one for my best friends." said Elena

"You consider me to be your best friend?" asked Rita

"Of course, Rita." Elena answered. "I know it's all of a sudden, but for the past 6 weeks, you've been a good friend to us. You have been always reliable whenever we're in trouble. You pointed out our mistakes for planning the jaquin festival before it could happen, your always one step ahead of every situation, you took charge when Naomi wasn't herself, you saved the festival and our friendship. You're always there to fix our bonds when they're broken. That is what a true best friend means to me."

Then Elena just hugged her, Carla usually didn't want a hug from Elena, but after she just heard, she really embraced it. She never got a hug from a friend, if she ever had one. Tears came down Carla's cheeks as she kept hugging her.

"Thanks Elena." said Rita.

"Well, I guess we better get back to work on the festival." Elena said.

"Yeah, we should." said Rita.

Carla was touched by Elena's words, she didn't think that anybody would see some good in her, and the fact that she called her a good friend made her feel good, but then shifted to guilt as she knew that she was still in disguise as Rita; If Elena knew who she really was, will she be able to have the same perception of her as she had with Rita? Carla now knows that after all this time she's been in the palace, she just got to know Elena, Naomi, and Mateo, and now she considers them as friends.

...

That night, when Carla got back to her room, she did some deep thinking. She thought she knew what she wanted, to become a malvago and have power; Now that she's bonded with Elena and her friends, she wanted friendship as well. The problem is that she can only choose one road, and once she has chosen, she can never go back. Carla thought she and Naomi can be good friends, she liked Mateo very much, and she has created a very strong bond with Elena. Now she was going to throw it all away for something that would lead a dark path.

Carla was conflicted at the fact of what she knew what was right and what was wrong, but she had a mission to do and no matter what she had to follow it. As she looked in the mirror seeing her actual self, she knew who she was looking at, Carla Delgado, a thief, a criminal, a nobody. There was no way Elena would accept her for who she really is. She knew that once the spell wears off, it would be the end of her newfound friendship.

With that thought in mind, Carla decided to have fun at the sunflower festival, so she can get a little taste of Avalor for herself and have friends to share with.

"Maybe I should celebrate this festival, just to have fun." Carla said to herself. "I mean, If I'm going to spend my last moments as Rita, I better make the best of it."

* * *

**Authors Note: **So what will Carla choose will she embrace her new friendship and come to the good side or will she turn to the dark side? Find out in the next chapter. Please drop a review.


	4. Carla's Last Chance

**Author's Note:** _Well this is it. The last chapter, this is the moment where Carla choses her path will she repent and be friends with Elena and her Group or will she turn to the dark side? Let's find out in this chapter. _

_Enjoy! _

* * *

Rita, Naomi, and Elena were busy preparing for the sunflower festival and she was actually excited for this festival, Carla will get to experience what a festival is like as Elena told them the romantic story that inspired the sunflower festival, celebrating love and new beginnings, Carla thought that this might be a new beginning for her.

"My parents loved the story so much that we used to perform a song inspired by it at every sunflower festival." said Elena

"This will be the first year we'll do it without them." said Elena sadly.

"Oh I'm sorry." said Naomi.

"Thanks Naomi." said Elena.

Carla didn't know what to say she wouldnt know what to do if she done anything without them. as she felt guilty knowing that she didn't deserve to hear any of this, all she can do is just be a friend.

Just then her father In disguise came out and signaled Carla to meet him and Shuriki at their hiding spot, at the same time her disguise was wearing off.

"Hey what's up with your hair?" asked Naomi.

"Oh, the sun makes my hair darker." said Rita "Well gotta go bye."

"Don't forget were working on decorations later," said Naomi.

"I'll be there." said Rita.

"Huh, I thought her hair only turned ligher in the sun." said Naomi

...

She had to take off quickly and meet Shuriki and Victor.

"You really need to find a more comfortable hiding place, Papa." Said Carla as she tripped through the bushes.

"And you need to find the maruvain spellbreaker so we can free that malvago, Shuriki is losing her patience" said Victor.

"Too late, It's already lost." Shuriki interceded.

"Shuriki, I need more of that shapeshifting potion the spell is wearing off" said Carla.

"And who's fault is that Carla?" said Shuriki, "you've been Rita for weeks is it that hard to steal a potion?"

"Ive been trying but Elena has me preparing for that flower festival tomorrow." said Carla "she's invited the entire kingdom and if I have to make one more poster…"

"Wait, she invited the entire kingdom, so the gates will be open to all visitors." said Shuriki

"Uh yeah, how else there gonna get in?" asked Carla.

"Suddenly I feel festive." said Shuriki

"You festive?" asked Victor

"You feel?" asked Carla

"I have a new plan, tomorrow Victor and I will attend the festival with the rest of the party goers and if you haven't stolen the potion by then I will do it myself." said Shuriki

"I can do it!" said Carla

"Either way, Tomorrow I will turn that statue back into fiero and he will steal the jewel I need to make a new wand." said Shuriki

"Then we take over Avalor!" said Victor

"Then I will take over Avalor! then you will become malvagos,if you don't screw it all up." said Shuriki.

"Here, cover your hair and get back to the castle." said Victor.

"I will get that potion." said Carla.

"See you at the festival." said Shuriki

Carla went back to the castle went to her room and she paced back and forth around the room feeling unsure about her choices, she had gotten used to being friends with Elena, Naomi and Mateo, but now that she running out of time, she had to finish her mission, if she doesn't she and her father won't become malvalgos. She has to choose between new friends or her loyalty to Shuriki.

...

It was the day of the sunflower festival, and Carla had to find the maruvian spellbreaker potion fast. She got up got dressed and ready to finish the mission.

Elena got some festival dresses for the festival.

"The time finally has come... to put on your festival dresses!" Elena smiled happily

Elena has dresses for Isabel, Christina, Luisa, Naomi, and Rita.

Elena noticed that Rita wasn't around.

"I got one for Rita too has anyone seen her?" said Elena.

"Not since yesterday." Armando said.

"Huh, and she never showed up to help me finish the decorations." said Naomi.

"Huh, she's usually so dependable." said Elena.

"I'm sure she's around the castle somewhere." said Naomi.

"I'll find her."said Naomi.

Carla went to the library where Mateo's wizard workshop is. She tried to open the door but it was locked then Naomi came up from behind her.

"There you are! Looking for Mateo?" said Naomi

"Uh, Yeah." said Rita, "I wanted him to surprise him with chilaquiles, I know how much he loves them."

"That's great! but where are they?" said Naomi.

"Oh, I must've left them in the kitchen." Rita chuckled.

"Woah! The sun is really doing a number on your hair." said Naomi.

"Yea it sure is." Rita nervously said, "Anyway what lovely dress you have there."

"Its for you." said Naomi, "and just so you know if the painting is shut, Mateo's not home."

"Come on lets get raedy for the festival." said Naomi.

….

Elena just got finished practicing with Isabel, Luisa and Christina, when Naomi caught Elena as she needed to talk to her about Rita.

"I caught Rita poking around Mateo's workshop acting all weird." said Naomi.

"Not this again." Elena sighed, "Naomi, the last time you thought Rita was acting weird, it turned out to be nothing."

"But this time it different." said Naomi.

"How?" asked Elena.

"I'm not sure, I just Have a gut feeling she's up to something you have to trust me." said Naomi

"I do but you give me more to go on than just a gut feeling." said Elena

"Okay fine I'll get you proof." said Naomi

"Or you can remember that this is a festival of new beginnings and can give your new friendship with Rita a fresh start," said Elena as she walked off

"Hmm I like my plan better." said Naomi.

…

Out in the courtyard where the party was at Carla was looking for Mateo. She felt bad for using him but she had to do it.

"Mateo!" said Rita.

"You got my name right!" said Mateo.

"Let's dance!" said Rita.

"Okay but I should warn you I have two left feet." said Mateo.

"And I have two right feet so were a perfect match." said Rita.

When Mateo and Carla got onto the dance floor, Mateo danced a little silly, Carla chuckled a little seeing how she never found anything more humorous or embarrassing.

Carla quickly got her and Mateo in the correct dance form placing his hand on the side of her waist. And the two started dancing.

"I was trying to find you earlier but I couldn't open the painting what do you have to do say open sesame, alacasepro or something?" said Rita

"Nope you just need the key, it used to take 3 keys but the door got blown up it's a long story." said Mateo

"You'll have to tell me sometime." said Rita

Just then the music started to change to a more upbeat tune.

Both of them suddenly felt energetic they started to dance to the music

They both engaged in some cool salsa dancing moves.

Their dance moves were so impressive that it drew the attention of the crowd.

Carla was able to steal the key during the dance and they kept on going.

As soon as they finished they looked at each other while the crowd was cheering.

"I thought you had two left feet." said Rita.

"And I thought you had two right feet." said Mateo.

"I didn't think you dance so well." said Rita.

"Well, I try not to show off too much." Mateo bragged a little.

"Oh really? Like your silly dance at the beginning?" Rita laughed.

"Hey, I never said I was a professional." Mateo laughed as well.

"Well at least it was a little fun." said Rita.

When she saw Shuriki and Victor, she knew she had to get to the potion as quick as she can.

"Well I better go put on that dress Elena gave me." said Rita. "See ya."

And then she kissed Mateo on the cheek

Mateo blushed and then fainting to the ground after Rita left.

Carla was happy got that opportunity to kiss someone she liked, but she knew that she was going to betray him and break his heart.

But she knew what she had to do.

...

Carla had the opportunity to get into Mateo's workshop.

She opened the door and she went inside to find the maruvian spellbreaker.

When she found it, she looked at it and she wondered if it's not too late get a second chance to make amends with Elena and her friends. Then she remembered her father, she would never betray her family, she would do anything for them, even if she had to sacrifice her own love and comfort that she experienced.

"Man, this sucks that I have to do this to Mateo." Carla said.

On that note she left the workshop with the potion. When she reached the door, she was hesitant to go out but then she fought it off and dashed outside quickly to meet Shuriki and Victor the rendezvous point.

…

Naomi saw Rita coming out of the castle from a distance.

"What are you up to?" said Naomi.

Rita ran as quick as she could with the potion in her hands.

Naomi followed her.

She found Rita with who it seems like a tall man and an old woman who are really Shuriki and Victor in disguise.

Naomi saw Rita gave the potion to them.

"This that Mateo's potion?" said Naomi.

Just then,a mariachi band got in her way.

When the band cleared, She lost them.

"I better find Mateo."she said.

"Mateo! saw Rita with one of your potion vials" said Naomi

"That's impossible,my potions are all locked up in my workshop and im the only one with the key." said Mateo.

Mateo checked his wizard robe and realized the key was missing.

"It's gone." said Mateo.

"I knew she was up to something while you two were dancing." said Naomi.

"Woah! you danced with Rita?" said Gabe.

"Why yes I did." said Mateo.

"Guys focus, I saw her give the potion to a man and a woman but then I lost them." said Naomi.

"I'll check in my workshop to see If anything's missing." said Mateo.

"l check the rest of the palace."said Gabe.

"And I'll tell Elena." said Naomi.

…

Carla showed Shuriki and Victor where Fiero is being held.

"The mavago stautue is over here." said Carla

Shuriki was pleased.

"Well done, Carla" said Shuriki.

"I never thought I hear you say that." said Carla

"Neither did I." said Shuriki

Shuriki poured the potion on the statue and freed him from his stoney prison

"Calm down, Fiero." said Shuriki

"Shuriki?" said Fiero

"Your battle with the royal wizard is over, the bad news is that you lost, and the boy turned you into stone." said Shuriki

"And the good news." said Fiero

"I just freed you, so now you owe me." said Shuriki

"I owe you nothing! you banished me from Avalor years ago." said Fiero

"Join the club." said Victor.

"That's all in the past and if I were in your robe, I'd start thinking of your future. Now I need you to get me into the royal treasury." said Shuriki

"I will only help you on one condition,The royal wizard has a book of magic spells called the Codex Maru. I want it!" said Fiero

"Is that all then we have a deal." said Shuriki

Carla couldn't believe this was really happening, this was the turning point for her. In that moment, she realized her time with Elena and her friends was over, she had no choice but to move on and get back into the villain attitude.

Shuriki, Fiero, Victor, and Carla broke into the treasury and stole the jewel they need to form a new wand.

...

Shuriki's team went to Mateo's workshop so they can get they could spellbook Fiero wanted. Mateo was already there when they arrived.

"Fiero?!" Mateo was shocked when he saw him.

"Whogoto!" said Fiero blasted Mateo against the wall.

Fiero walked to the book and found some blank pages which he was looking for.

"Fiero, you have the Codex Maru. Lets go." said Shuriki.

"Yeah, maybe you could read that later." said Carla.

"Canaza!" Mateo got the book back quickly.

Fiero ripped off the blank pages from the book before Mateo can take it.

"Fiero!" called Shuriki.

"Conglari!" Fiero blasted a freezing spell but Mateo dodged the blast.

The fog cleared as Mateo saw Rita just standing there while coughing from the fog

"Rita!?" said Mateo.

Carla's disguise was fading instantly and revealed her true form.

"Carla?!" Mateo was shocked.

"Sorry, Mateo." Carla put on a villainous attitude so he wouldn't see her vulnerability.

She ran out as quickly as she can to meet up with Shuriki and the others.

…

"How do you know it was a vial of potion?" said Elena.

"Because I saw it with my own two eyes." said Naomi.

Elena gasped as shuriki came down the stairs with an evil smile to meet her face to face.

"Shuriki?!"

Elena just had a flashback to the moment Shuriki killed her parents right in front of her eyes.

Shuriki made the first attack.

"Vadisima!" said Shuriki

"Elena!" Naomi pushed Elena out of the way.

"Fiero, Victor, ….and Carla!?" said Elena

"You were Rita?" said Elena angrily

"And you were clueless." said Carla evilly. She knew that she betrayed Elena and her friends trust, but what choice did she have?

Shuriki made a second attack.

"Vadisima!" said Shuriki

"Come out come out wherever you are Elena." said Shuriki

"I have to get my scepter." said Elena

"Lets focus on not getting blasted first." said Naomi

Shuriki made a third blast.

"Vadisima!" said Shuriki

"Theres no amulet to protect you this time." said Shuriki

"Elena, catch!" said Mateo

Mateo tossed Elena's scepter to her and she caught it.

"Vadisima!" Shuriki made a fourth blast.

Elena made a blast from her scepter. "Blaze!" Elena shouted.

The blast hit Shuriki into the wall.

"Nice shot!" said Naomi.

"Thanks!" said Elena.

"How did the scepter do that?" said Shuriki.

"Conglari" Fiero made a ice blast.

"Gepotoo" Mateo conjured a shielding spell to block the attack which ricocheted up to the chandelier.

"Vadisima!" Shuriki blasted the shielding spell.

"Blaze!" Elena attacked again.

The blast disintegrated Shuriki's wand.

"My wand!" said Shuriki.

"Drop the wand, Fiero." said Elena,

"That scepter too powerful Shuriki, we must go." said Fiero,

"Put it down." said Elena.

"I would rather put it up." said Fiero.

"Whogoto!" Fiero blasted the chandelier, then it fell down and blocked Elena and her friends in the way.

As Carla looked back for a second she saw Elena and her friends one last time before she can quickly make a break for it.

...

Elena and her friends went after Shuriki's and her group but they lost them, they went back to the castle to alert the guards.

On the way, Elena talked with Naomi.

"Naomi, I've should've listen to you about Rita, I mean Carla, I'm sorry." said Elena.

"You don't need to apologize, the sunflower festival is all about new beginnings right?" said Naomi.

"Right." said Elena

"Then we can begin again too, and this time you'll trust me more?" said Naomi

"You have my word." Elena promised.

...

Shuriki's group escaped far away from the kingdom as possible so they can come up with a different plan to defeat Elena.

As soon the group got away from the kingdom, Carla looked back at the palace from a far off distance and she reminisced all the happy times she had at the palace when she was undercover, she could've had a new beginning. She was sad to let those times go, little did she know that what was about to happen next will change her life forever.

* * *

**Author's Note: **_I know this is not the ending you wanted but it's not over yet, Carla will redeem in my next story, **"In Desperate Need Of Help" **the story will continue on from there in my "Carla's Redemption Process" fanfic project. so keep a lookout, it should be uploaded by early or mid July_

_and look out for my other stories down below that are coming, or check in my bio._

**Stories Coming Soon: **

_**Elena meets Varian-**_ a_n Elena of Avalor and Tangled:the series crossover_


End file.
